


text me 'round midnight

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Series and Post-Season One, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Charley's phone dings a few minutes before midnight on December 31st, 2016. One unread message from Davis West..[part two is a deleted scene of Charley and Davis ringing in 2016]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about how Charley spent last year’s new year with her little family in L.A. but probably spends this year’s surrounded by all of her family in Louisiana. and the only person who'd still need to text her going into 2017 would be Davis.
> 
> idk y'all this is a bunch
> 
> **updated (1/2/17)** to include more of this year's inbox. the biggest take away -- never go to the store and never start a group chat with family. Look y'all Charley had wanted to talk to fam more and we had to see what that means :)

.

.

.

##  **last year's inbox**

_To Charley Bordelon // Dec 31, 2015 (7:04 pm)  
_**Daddy:**  I tried calling. You must be busy. Your old man's turning in for the night. Early I know but next year will be the same as the one before it, just a little longer. Send Micah my love. Happy New Year, baby girl

_To Daddy (Ernest Bordelon) // Dec 31, 2015 (8:17 pm)  
_**Charley:**  Daddy, I'm sorry I missed your call. Davis and I got wrapped up in this new spread for next year. I can call you right now if you're still up. I should've had the ringer up, I know how early you go to bed. Happy New Year. I'll be down there as soon as I can get away. I love you.

 

/

 

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2015 (9:01 pm)  
_**Vi:**  Happy New Year baby! 

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2015 (9:01 pm)  
_**Charley:**  Happy New Year, Aunt Vi! You and Hollywood making a mess down there?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2015 (9:03 pm)  
_**Vi:** You know I don't ever make a mess I can't clean! Nova says hi

_To Vi //  Dec 31, 2015 (9:04 pm)_  
**Charley:**  Does she really? Hey Nova  
**Charley:** It's just me and Davis at the house now. He says hey & to send us some jelly next time you make some

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2015 (9:08 pm)  
_**Vi:**  As if Hollywood would let any food out of this house. Ya'll can get outta here w that. I'll let you get on to your plans. Tell Micah we love him and we miss him down here. He's old enough, you can always just send him to visit

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2015 (9:10 pm)  
_**Charley:**  We'll come down together, Aunt Vi. Soon. We'll be down there before you know it

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2015 (9:11 pm)_  
**Vi:**  I'll believe it when I see it, Miss Bordelon-West  
**Vi:**  Alright bye baby

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2015 (9:12 pm)  
_**Charley:**  bye

 

/

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2015 (10:32 pm)_  
**Charley:**  Text your grandfather, don't forget! Your Aunt Violet too  
**Charley:**  I'll get you in the morning, and if you need anything at all, just call.  
**Charley:**  And I swear Micah West if anyone so much as thinks about drinking, you stay inside or you have us come get you. Promise.

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2015 (10:35 pm)_  
**Micah:**  I promise, Mom. You worry too much. We're playing around. Far from the windows with Dominoes and Red Bull  
**Micah:** Go have fun with Dad. You deserve a night off

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2015 (10:36 pm)_  
**Charley:**  thank you. And text. your. grandfather!  
**Charley:**  And my mom. Don't forget her or we'll never hear the end of it.

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2015 (10:38 pm)_  
**Micah:**  I'll text them  
**Micah:**  Night, Mom

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2015 (10:40 pm)  
_**Charley:**  And don't think I won't mention you and your dad working behind my back to get you this night out. But that's a lecture for 2016. Love you. Stay safe xx

 

/

 

_To Charley Bordelon-West // Dec 31, 2015 (11:59 pm)  
_**Davis:**  What do I always say, baby? Just let it be good. So this is me doing just that. Micah's with his friends, you right beside me, no point in waking you up just to say what I can say in the morning, right? But in case you wake up before me, happy new year, I love you, and we can take whatever this year's got for us so long as we do it together. You and me, Charley. You and me.

 

/

 

_To Mom // Jan 01, 2016 (12:01 am)_  
**Micah:**  HAPPY NEW YEAR MOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Micah:**  Hope it wasn't too bad ringing it in without me haha  
**Micah:**  (Jeremy's cool but next year, you me and Dad for sure. I miss our song.)  
**Micah:**  (and you guys I guess)

 

.

.

.

##  **this year's inbox**

_To Charley_   _// Dec 31, 2016 (10:14 am)  
_**Vi:**  You sleeping here or Remy's tonight?

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2016 (10:15 am)  
_**Charley:**  There probably, if it's not too much. I'd rather wake up to the full house I think

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:17 am)  
_**Vi:**  Fine by me. He staying too?

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2016 (10:18 am)_  
**Charley:**  Let me ask  
**Charley:**  "If it wouldn't be too much." He says he'll bring eggs for the morning

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:20 am)_  
**Vi:**  Make that bacon  
**Vi:**  thick cut  
**Vi:**  at least 2 packs since we'll have a whole army to feed

_To Vi // Dec 31, 2016 (10:22 am)  
_**Charley:**  We'll pick it up on the way. Need anything else?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:24 am)_  
**Vi:**  That's all for me. Ask Nova. Don't know if she'll have time for the store with the traffic

 

/

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:26 am)  
_**Charley:**  Going to the store. Need anything for tonight?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:28 am)  
_**Nova:** That air mattress you have in your closet

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:29 am)  
_**Charley:**  Nova

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:31 am)_  
**Nova:**  I'll even say please, Charley. I'm not sleeping on the couch and I don't want to drive all the way back   
**Nova:**  You know Remy's sleeping with you anyway. Don't waste the bed bc you want to keep playing

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:32 am)  
_**Charley:**...I didn't hear a please

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:33 am)_  
**Nova:**  I'm bringing all sorts of goodies tonight. Don't make me leave you out  
**Nova:**  please

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:37 am)_  
**Charley:**  Now we're talking. I'll bring it down when I get to Vi's.  
**Charley:**  Are you or the boys going for a "walk" with Micah tonight?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:38 am)_  
**Nova:**  He gets to take a walk???  
**Nova:**  ooh if Daddy could see you now, turning little Micah into a delinquent 

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:40 am)_  
**Charley:**  Get out of here  
**Charley:**  and technically you're doing the turning. I'm just asking that you stop him before he spends the whole night paranoid

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:41 am)  
_**Nova:** But that's part of the fun. We do it your way and he'll be walking all the time

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:42 am)  
_**Charley:**  Remember he's the one watching Blue tonight. You want to wind up babysitting?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:43 am)_  
**Nova:**  I'll stick to kicking your ass in Spades  
**Nova:**  Ra and I are walking out of there wit all your money!  
**Nova:**  Have you betting the mill and everything

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:45 am)_  
**Charley:**  Don't you still owe me 10k?  
**Charley:**  You can add whatever you LOSE to your tab

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:47 am)_  
**Nova:**  Imma remember that  
**Nova:**  Screenshot this conversation. You can pull it up when I win and have you swapping out your wine for the real stuff

_To Nova // Dec 31, 2016 (10:48 am)  
_**Charley:**  Okay well we are at the store now. You sure you don't need anything?

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (10:49 am)  
_**Nova:**  s'all good here

 

/

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:15 am)_  
**Micah:**  Are you still at the store?  
**Micah:**  Bring back graham cracker crumbs  
**Micah:**  Cheesecake > black eyed peas

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2016 (11:17 am)_  
**Charley:**  Those aren't even in the same category, Micah  
**Charley:**  You baking?

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:18 am)  
_**Micah:**  Vi's gonna show me

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2016 (11:19 am)  
_**Charley:**  I'll get caramel too then

 

/

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (11:21 am)_  
**Vi:** wait get another pack of wings  
**Vi:**  this won't be enough

 

/

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:22 am)  
_**Micah:**  Vi wants wings

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2016 (11:23 am)  
_**Charley:**  She told me

 

/

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:34 am)  
_**Charley:**  I AM IN LINE RIGHT NOW FOR THE THIRD TIME. IF YOU WANT SOMETHNG SPEAK NOW OR GO YOURSELF

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:35 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  Blue dropped the cider. Could you get some

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:35 am)  
_**Hollywood:**  Just me bringing liquor or is someone else pitching in?

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:36 am)  
_**Nova:**  I got you

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:36 am)  
_**Charley:**  Okay cider. That's it? We promise?

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:37 am)  
_**Hollywood:**  Thx Nova

_To Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:38 am)  
_**Vi:** Wings Charley wings

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:39 am)  
_**Charley:**  She has the wings

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:40 am)  
_**Nova:**  Hey Remy! What you bringing tonight?

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:41 am)_  
**Hollywood:**  an empty stomach  
**Hollywood:**  or some pillows for the floor!

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:42 am)  
_**Nova:**  You know good and well he ain't sleeping on no floor

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:43 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  you wrong for that Wood

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:43 am)  
_**Micah:**  You guys know I'm in this chat too right?

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:44 am)  
_**Charley:**  I'm bringing the woman bringing everything you all forgot

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:44 am)_  
**Nova:** ah hush Micah, you're fine  
**Nova:**  I didn't forget anything

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:45 am)_  
**Hollywood:**  He'll be on the floor once he costs her all those books  
**Hollywood:**  Can't play for shit

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:46 am)_  
**Nova:**  That's why he's not my partner  
**Nova:**  me and Rah for life

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:47 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  why thank you sis

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:48 am)  
_**Charley:**  STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:48 am)  
_**Nova:**  Uh oh she's upset

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:49 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  We're  just talking Charley

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:49 am)  
_**Charley:**  I'm not upset. I'm busy

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:49 am)  
_**Hollywood:**  She talk all the time but can't handle it when other people start talking

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:50 am)  
_**Nova:** She started the group chat, did she not?

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:50 am)  
_**Micah:**  guys

_To Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:50 am)_  
**Vi:** Just talk when you get here its fine  
**Vi:**  it won't kill you to get off the phone

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:51 am)  
_**Nova:**  You're on the phone too!

_To Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:52 am)_  
**Charley:**  I'm just tunring the phone off  
**Charley:**  Message Remy if you need anything

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:53 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  what else could we need?

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:53 am)  
_**Micah:** please stop talking

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:54 am)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  Getting pretty bold over there

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:55 am)  
_**Micah:**  I could take you

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:56 am)  
_**Nova:**  Don't get fought

_T_ _o Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:56 am)  
_**Vi:**  No you can't baby

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (11:57 am)  
_**Micah:**  I took kickboxing

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (11:58 am)  
_**Hollywood:**  He didn't grow up kickboxing

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (11:59 am)  
_**Nova:**  He didn't grow up fighting neither

_T_ _o Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (12:00 pm)  
_**Vi:**  Not the way Ernest rose him

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (12:01 pm)  
_**Ralph Angel:** Again with this stuff Vi

_T_ _o Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (12:02 pm)  
_**Vi:**  Now I didn't say anything Ralph Angel. I'm not part of none of this

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (12:02 pm)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  You made yourself part of it

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (12:02 pm)  
_**Nova:**  Charley made us part of it with this chat

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (12:03 pm)  
_**Micah:**  Don't blame my mom. I started the fight

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Ralph Angel, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (12:03 pm)  
_**Nova:**  That wasn't a fight

_To Charley, Micah, Vi, Nova, Hollywood // Dec 31, 2016 (12:04 pm)  
_**Ralph Angel:**  That wasn't a fight

_To Vi, Nova, Hollywood, Ralph Angel, Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (12:04 pm)  
_**Micah:**  Whatever

_T_ _o Micah, Nova, Hollywood, Charley, Ralph Angel // Dec 31, 2016 (12:05 pm)  
_**Vi:**  Can we please just stop?

 

/

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2016 (12:34 pm)  
_**Charley:**  Thank you for trying baby

_To Mom // Dec 31, 2016 (12:35 pm)  
_**Micah:**  Biggest fan remember?

_To Micah // Dec 31, 2016 (12:36 pm)_  
**Charley:**  Biggest fan ❤️  
**Charley:**  We're almost there. Get the door?

 

/

/

_To Charley // Dec 31, 2016 (11:54 pm)_  
**Davis:**  Hey Charley, I don't want to take up too much of your time. I know you and the family are probably a few books deep at the spades table. I'm with a few of the guys right now and I couldn't stop thinking about this last year. It's been a lot for people all over the country, but for us? You lost your dad so close to the start of this year. But you didn't let that stop you. You built a fucking empire Charley, and I am so proud of you for that. That'll never change. Look I'm sorry that I couldn't be who you needed me to be. Sorry that I got caught up and lost you and Micah the way that I did. Sorry that I hurt you baby. And I hope that in the new year, I can show you just how sorry I am and earn the chance (not the right) to be a part of your life again.  
**Davis:**  Anyway, happy new year Charley. You deserve every ounce you gave to me.

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (8:13 am)  
_**Charley:**  Happy new year, Davis. I actually meant to text you back last night, but finding the words to do that was a lot harder than I expected it to be. Thank you, first of all, for saying what you did and for apologizing. You keep saying that you're sorry, that you've grown, to all of the press, and I might actually be starting to believe you. But even more than that, I want to thank you for not asking. For actually respecting the boundaries here and letting me start this new life. It wouldn't have been possible without you coming down here, so I will always owe a debt to you for that. You kept your word last year, and I hope you do the same in the new one. Be there for Micah and show up when you can to be there for the people who still root for you. I wish you the best.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:12 am)  
_**Davis:** You can be honest you know? I mean I know that's the nice part of you talking but you have always been honest with me

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:15 am)  
_**Charley:**  And what's the point of that? Look, I want you to do well because that reflects well on me, and the team, and on Micah. I want you to play and grow and never hurt another person the way that you hurt us. What more do you want?

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:20 am)  
_**Davis:**  I want to talk to you, Charley. Want to hear from the person who was the most important person in my life for eighteen years

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:23 am)  
_**Charley:**  Then maybe you shouldn't have slept with other women. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten caught and then you shouldn't have lied to my face and cost me three million dollars and the ability to sleep at night. Davis, I am doing my very best to still help you and run the brand that I helped you create. But that has to be all that we have. I can't do this again.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:25 am)  
_**Davis:**  I'm not asking for anything

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:27 am)  
_**Charley:**  Just like you weren't asking in October? Or asking Micah to spy on me? He told me all about your leading questions, Davis. Did you think you could keep asking him about what I was doing and he wouldn't let me know?

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:29 am)  
_**Davis:**  I just wanted to know if you were serious about this guy

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:31 am)  
_**Charley:**  Then ask me, not Micah.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:32 am)_  
**Davis:**  Are you  
**Davis:**  Serious about this guy

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:35 am)  
_**Charley:**  You don't get to ask me that.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:36 am)  
_**Davis:**  You told me to ask

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:37 am)  
_**Charley:**  I didn’t mean it. You should understand what it’s like to say something you don’t mean

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:38 am)_  
**Davis:**  I meant every word I said to you, baby

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:39 am)_  
**Charley:**  Sure you did. Davis, I am not getting sucked back into this again. I’m sick of talking in circles with you. I'll talk to Miriam when I have something else to say.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:44 am)_  
**Davis:**  That's it?  
**Davis:**  You're done with this conversation?  
**Davis:**  We started off so well. Charley, please just talk to me again. It doesn't have to mean anything.

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:47 am)  
_**Charley:**  Of course it means something. You think I can talk to you and not think of everything you put me through? You think we can just be friends now? If it's not about our son or our business, then I don't want to talk to you.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:50 am)_  
**Davis:**  When you say stuff like that, it sounds like you're not over me  
**Davis:**  and if you're not over me, then why are you with this guy?  
**Davis:**  You can't keep playing with people because you don't know what you want

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (9:55 am)  
_**Charley:**  I've been with Remy almost six months now so I'm pretty sure I know what I want. Every day, it gets a little easier to be without you and conversations like this only help that. So be careful. You don't want to start this year by completely losing my support.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (9:57 am)_  
**Davis:**  All this over some guy?  
**Davis:**  Charley come on  
**Davis:**  seriously?  
**Davis:**  You know you said the same thing in the divorce and you didn't cut me off then. You can't do this without me

_To Davis West // Jan 01, 2017 (10:00 am)_  
**Charley:** Unlike you, I have a whole life outside of what I do. Being your agent, running the mill, those are only part of who I am. And Micah and Remy and the rest of my family get to know the full version of who I am now. Every ounce from before and SO many more.  
**Charley:**  Try me again, Davis, and I will burn everything you have to the ground.  
**Charley:**  Go on and keep texting me. I'm done for now.

_To Charley // Jan 01, 2017 (10:02 am)_  
**Davis:**  You don't mean that

 

> [Delivered]

 

 

.

.

.

 

##  **bonus**

 

_To Charley Bordelon // Jan 01, 2017 (10:10 am)  
_**Remy:**  You ever coming back to bed?

_To Remy Newell // Jan 01, 2017 (10:11 am)  
_**Charley:**  Soon. Coffee?

_To Charley Bordelon // Jan 01, 2017 (10:12 am)_  
**Remy:**  Yes ma'am  
**Remy:**  You okay?

_To Remy Newell // Jan 01, 2017 (10:13 am)  
_**Charley:**  I've been worse. I'll see you upstairs once it's ready, okay?

 

/

 

_To Daddy (Ernest Bordelon) // Jan 01, 2017 (10:17 am)  
_**Charley:** First New Years down here in ages and you weren't here with us. Micah ran Blue through the whole house on his shoulders. They toasted their sparkling cider at midnight (Nova "snuck" something into Micah's glass, but at least she gives a heads up now before spoiling him) I probably shouldn't be doing this. Someone new could have your number already, but if it is someone new, could you not reply? Just skip over this message and let a girl pretend for a second or two.

Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before your homegoing. I let myself get all caught up in everything happening with Davis. I could've been there sooner. I could've given you the time you deserved. And I do everything I can now to give that time and that advice and love to everybody out here, but it's not gonna fix it, will it? It's not gonna change anything?

You'd love the mill. The whole community's grinding out there, and we finally showed that family what happens when you mess with the Bordelons. I'll tell you all about it one day. Until then, I love you, Daddy.

(And this year's not for you; it's for me. And it's going to be my best one yet. I promise.)

 

 

> [Sent]

.

.

.


	2. [outtake; NYE 2015]

.

.

Davis kisses along Charley's jaw, down her neck, and twice to her collarbones. Her eyelids flutter, but she keeps her body taut against him. Keeps her hold on her argument and refuses to succumb to the games this man is playing.

"Davis." She means stop. "Davis, no." She means to say stop, but what she has a bit of trouble doing is actually getting any bass behind it that doesn't sound like a moan. It takes far too much strength for her to regain control of her limbs and push her husband away from her. He doesn't look apologetic in the least, and she scrounges for something that sounds stern. "We're not doing this right now. We are picking up Micah, just like we do every year."

He groans and flops back down against the couch. "I just don't see why, Charley. He's fifteen. Let the boy spend New Years with his friends."

"The same friends who stay out half the night messaging him and trying to get over our gates?"

"That was one time, Charley."

One time's more than enough for her. People -- full grown ones and all their little babies out here -- die every year because someone makes a wrong decision and someone else has to help them. Charley's not about to believe that Micah's going to start drinking profusely, or getting high just to calm his friends down, but he would definitely be the one who gets hurt trying to help someone else.

"I'd feel better if he were here with us. And wouldn't you?" She nudges at him, hand back to his chest so she can feel the way his pulse picks up at her touch. She shifts so she can be on her knees and focused completely on him. "Don't you want to rush up there a few minutes before midnight banging on the pots and pans?" And her fingers trail along his skin. "Wake him up, and we'll all crowd onto his bed and turn on our song." Spotify's got them this year, all queued up and ready. "And we can dance it in? Don't you want that?"

"I do. Baby, believe me." He smiles at her, but his eyes don't have the same sort of warmth that his lips do. His lips say that she's right, that the only right way to celebrate another year alive is with their son between them. But his eyes say the same thing as his words do. "But he wants to call it in with Jeremy and Malcolm." Davis talks over the groan she makes, louder so she has to hear him. "Micah wants to grow up, Charley, and we have to accept that."

"Why?" She sinks down onto her heels. "We had a great time last year. With Daddy here. We couldn't even get him to sleep. He kept asking Daddy about the farm and pestering him over that Monopoly game."

"I think it was Clue," Davis says.

"Either way, I just don't get it. When did we stop being enough for him?"

Davis sighs. "I don't know." Then he leans his head to the side, and that's low enough that he looks up at her for once. "But baby, you're more than enough for me."

She can't hide the way her lips curl. Can't deny the way her heart still picks up even if it's a ploy on his part. "You're only saying that so I'll sleep with you."

He grins a little harder. "Would that be such a bad way to bring in the new year? Who knows what it'll bring? We can present a united front. One big, strong body." His hands come up to her hips, and she resists again. She really does. Doesn't sink into the touch at all, doesn't do more than forcibly narrow her eyes at him. "Tell me what's wrong with that."

But if they can't have Micah, then there really isn't anything wrong with it just being them. Ring in the year in their bed instead of Micah's. Remind herself of how good her husband is. How often does she even have him with her like this? No Micah, no games, nothing else they need to work on?

She lets her shoulders drop, just a bit, and he smiles immediately. Beams at her and takes one hand from her hips to cup her face. She rolls her eyes, but she pecks the side of his hand anyway. "Fine. Go tell Micah you won me over. He can stay."

Davis runs his thumb down the bridge of her nose to her lips. "I told him two hours ago."

She slaps him, and he uses her momentum to bring her fully on top of him. Leans up and claims her lips as his own. Finally, she gives in. It can be a new tradition, throwing it back to before Micah came into the world.

"You and me," she says.

He nods. "You and me. This is gonna be our year, baby. Believe that."

"Our year."

//


End file.
